1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for generating visualizations of facet values for facets defined over a collection of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data and text analytics systems provide for the definition of dimensions or facets for objects stored in a repository. A text analytics system processes the objects to determine dimension or facet values from the object content. The facet values may be determined from structured fields in the object or by performing text mining of the object content to determine attributes of the object, such as attributes of the text. In the current art, the user may display the facet values for the facets determined for a collection of documents. Such visualizations generally render the results for one or two facets. Further, dashboards are used to provide visualizations of several dimensions. The dashboards may include various types of graphic controls for abstraction by users of analytics systems.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for presenting visualizations of facet values to users to improve the ability of users to make cognitive associations among the objects based on their facets.